Return To Me
by starbright
Summary: What if Courtney never escaped when Helena kidnapped her and everybody thinks she is dead and has been locked away for many years while Nikolas is taking care of their son. What happens when Jax received a letter one day that make him think that his ex- wife might still be alive. Will he risk everything to save Courtney? What will that do his already broken marriage to Carly? Will


Return to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own GH

What if Courtney never escaped when Helena kidnapped her and everybody thinks she is dead and has been locked away for many years while Nikolas is taking care of their son. What happens when Jax received a letter one day that make him think that his ex- wife might still be alive. Will he risk everything to save Courtney? What will that do his already broken marriage to Carly? Will he be able to save Courtney? What happens when Jax and Courtney find something that might change both of their lives forever. Takes place in 2010.

2006

"Just one more push," the doctor said to Courtney. Courtney pushed as hard as she could.

"It's a boy,"

Courtney then heard her baby crying. Her miracle baby. This was not how she imagined it would be. She never thought that she would be giving birth like this, not in this situation, with her hands handcuffed to the side of the bed, this was suppose to be a happy time. Courtney suddenly flashed back to a couple of months ago.

"You can keep me in here," Courtney yelled. " Nikolas will find me. " Helena sat down next to her.

"You made sure that wouldn't happen, didn't you?" Helena responded. "You didn't want Nikolas and now he will never find you."

"What are you going to with me?" Courtney asked. Helena looked at Courtney.

"I am going to take your child away from you." Helena responded. "You have to kill me first," Courtney said.

"With pleasure," Helena responded. " But not yet," Courtney tried to stand up, but Helena looked at her guard. You know what to do, " The man walked up to Courtney and grabbed the hand that wasn't handcuffed and twisted it until Courtney screamed in pain.

"Don't you even think about escaping, Courtney. " Helena responded, as she and her guard walked out of the room. Courtney lay on the cot in pain. She touched her stomach. "I am so sorry that I got you into this, I will protect you no matter what,"

Suddenly a baby started to cry snapping her out of her thoughts. Courtney looked at Helena with her son in her arms. " That's my son.. Let him go," Helena turned around and looked at Courtney. " He's so cute."

" I want to see him now. Let me see him,:" Helena then moved towards Courtney with this grin on her face.

"I don't see why not, it will be the last time that she will ever see him," Helena said, with a evil grin. She was going to get a heir just like she wanted.

Helena handed the baby to Courtney. Courtney smiled at her newborn baby. "Hello little one. You are just so adorable. Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you. "

"Take him now," Helena told the doctor.

No, don't take my baby," Courtney shouted. "No," Courtney tried to stand up, but she was weak from the birth and she was still handcuffed to the bed. " No, " she screamed, as she watched Helena take off with her son.

"I should have protect you," Courtney cried.

88888

2010

Nikolas watched as he saw his son and Emily and their daughter. He was so happy that his son was finally with him. This was this first birthday with him.

Nearly four years ago, Courtney has left town. He knew that she needed space, but that was the last time he ever heard from her. He didn't know where his son was. It wasn't until Helena was causing trouble again that he found out exactly where his son was.

His son was with Helena the whole time. It took everything for him to not kill Helena right there but he needed to make sure that his son was safe first. With Luke and Lucky's help, they were able to take his son home.

But he was never able to find Courtney. All of them looked for her, but they couldn't find her. Nikolas had to fear the worst that Helena had killed her.

He will always love her, but he was married to Emily again and they were happy with Spencer and their daughter Jenny.

"Nikolas," Emily said, as she walked into the study and saw that he was looking at the picture of Courtney. "I know today is hard for you,"

"I just wish I could have saved her like I was able to save Spencer from Helena's."

"You didn't know that Helena had kidnapped her, there is nothing you could have done," Emily said, as she touched his shoulder. "Come on, let's get the kids ready to go to Lucky's and Elizabeth's."

Nikolas placed the picture of Courtney back in his drawer and followed Emily.

88888

Every time Courtney hears the loud footsteps she knew that Helena is coming. She use to try and escape, but not anymore, there was no use, it was hopeless.

The door opened and Helena turned the light on. "Good morning, Courtney,"

Courtney was looking out of the window. It was the same thing every time she looks out that window. It was just a field. She has been stuck in this room for years and she has nothing seen anybody there, when suddenly she saw a boy.

"My son is out there," Courtney yelled. " I am coming, " she yelled. " I will protect you this time. I will save you," Courtney responded, as she run towards the door. Helena grabbed a hold of her and pulled her backwards. "Now Courtney remember that you can't go out there. It's dangerous for you."

"My son needs me," Courtney yelled. Helena looked at Courtney. "Your son is gone."

"You took him away from me." Helena looked at her . "I did no such thing, your son is dead, remember?"

"He's not dead, he is outside, you have him lock up. You told me that you were taking him away from me."

"Courtney, I told you this before, you lost the baby." Helena responded with no remorse in her voice. Courtney stared at Helena, the one person that she has seen for years.

"I remember giving birth to him. I remember holding him," Courtney responded. "More determined than ever that Helena was lying to her.

"You are lying to me. He's alive."

Helena pulled out a needle and injected in it Courtney's arm. "No," Courtney screamed, as she tried to get towards the door, but she was started to feel dizzy.

"You shouldn't have questioned me," Helena responded, as she grabbed a hold of Courtney and laid her on the cot. She then turned the light off and closed the door behind her.

8888

Helena then walked up to one of her guards. "Why was he outside? I told you to make sure that he doesn't go outside. She saw him."

The guard looked at Helena with this scared look on his face and then he started to run as fast as he could.

" You are going to ruin everything"

88888

"I love you, Carly. Let just give us another try," Jax responded,

"I told know if I can trust you again," Carly responded. He looked at her. "Just let us try again for Josslyn's sake,"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Ok, I'll meet you back at the house in an hour." Jax nodded, as he leaned and kissed her.

Carly walked out of Jax's office and Jax's assistant walked inside. "I have a package for you; it was hand delivered and said that I have to give it to you directly."

Jax nodded, as he started to open the package, he was shocked at what he saw. It was a picture of Courtney and a note attached to it.

Dear Mr. Jacks,

You don't know me, but someone that you loved once needs your help. She's not as dead as you think. I know this is hard for you to believe, but trust me she needs you.

Signed Unknown

Carly returned the office and Jax quickly put the letter back into the package. "What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing, he said as he throws it on the ground.

"I was thinking maybe we should start here instead," she said, as she closed the door behind him.

Jax tried to be in the moment with Carly, but all he could think about was Courtney. Could she still be alive? Could this unknown person know what happened to her and where she is?


End file.
